Эзра Бриджер
|дата рождения=*3258 ЛГStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *19 ДБЯ |место рождения= |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=1.5 метра |вес=50 килограмм |цвет волос=Тёмно-синий |цвет глаз=Синий |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Восстание **Спектры *Орден джедаев *Галактическая Империя (как Дев Морган) **Имперская Академия (как Дев Морган) ***LRC077 (как Дев Морган) *Альянс за восстановление Республики |учителя=*Кэнан Джаррус *Йода *Дарт Мол *Бенду |ученики= }} Эзра Бриджер ( ) был чувствительным к Силе человеком мужского пола. Родился на планете Лотал, находившейся под властью Галактической Империи. Несмотря на юный возраст, Бриджер жил сам по себе, зарабатывая на жизнь мошенничеством и мелкими кражами. Когда до Лотала докатилось Восстание, Эзра примкнул к нему, обнаружив недюжинные способности в Силе, и очень скоро стал играть ключевую роль в борьбе с Империей. Менее чем за три года до битвы при Явине Эзра, вместе с другими служителями Света, принял решающий бой в храме ситхов на Малакоре, против инквизиторов и Тёмного лорда Ситхов Дарта Вейдера. Биография Присоединение к Восстанию thumb|left|250px|Выросшему сиротой, Эзре Бриджеру было трудно научиться действовать в команде с повстанцами на Лотале. Эзра Бриджер родился около 3258 ЛГ (в день основания Империи) и вырос на планете Внешнего Кольца Лотал во времена становления Галактической Империи и укрепления её власти над Галактикой. Большую часть своей жизни Бриджер провёл в поисках работы, время от времени занимаясь мошенничеством и мелким воровством. В случаях опасности он неосознанно использовал Силу для самозащиты. Примерно в 3272 ЛГ он познакомился с джедаем Кэнаном Джаррусом и командой звёздного корабля «Призрак», к которой позже присоединился. Эзра стал пилотом абордажного шаттла «Фантом»" и учеником Джарруса, обучавшего его пользоваться Силой. Последняя конфронтация с Гранд-инквизитором thumb|250px|Гранд-инквизитор в видении Эзры. В конечном итоге, выследив и поймав Кэнана, имперцы во главе с Гранд-инквизитором вынудили команду «Призрака» прибыть за своим предводителем на планету Мустафар. Эзра спас своего наставника, и вместе они атаковали главаря. Не завершив обучение, как и много лет назад в битве за Набу, падавану пришлось сражаться бок о бок с мастером против опытного и могущественного приспешника ситхов. В этот раз джедаям удалось одержать победу, а Эзра отделался шрамами на левой щеке. Инквизитор отказался сдаваться и в конечном итоге погиб, а лотальская ячейка объединилась с остальными повстанческими силами, перейдя под начало Асоки Тано, которую до этого герои знали под позывным «Фалкрам». Спасение перебежчика В составе объединённой группы лоялистов Тано, отряд Эзры провёл несколько успешных антиимперских операций. Вскоре им пришлось вернуться на Лотал за министром Туа, попросившей у организации политического убежища. Предложение чиновницы оказалось очередной ловушкой: агенты Имперского бюро безопасности убили её, инсценировав теракт, в котором позже обвинили повстанцев. Так Восстание лишилось разом и ценного информатора, и поддержки населения планеты. По всему Лоталу объявили блокаду, приказав уничтожать без разбору любой корабль, который попытается покинуть планету. Команда «Призрака» решила прибегнуть к помощи молодого контрабандиста Лэндо Калриссиана. Поскольку перевозкой людей тот предпочитал не заниматься, для приличия прихватили с собой небольшую партию генераторов дефлекторного щита военного образца. Побег от Дарта Вейдера thumb|left|280px|Эзра и Кэнан против Дарта Вейдера. Далее вступил в игру лично Вейдер, легко превзойдя Кэнана и Эзру в бою на световых мечах. Друзья спешно ретировались на шаттле типа «Лямбда», и лорд ситхов нарочно дал им уйти. Чтобы сбить имперцев со следа, в атмосфере были выпущены транспондеры, передающие идентичный кораблю сигнал. Занимаясь их уничтожением, TIE-перехватчики упустили настоящую цель. Когда шаттл объединился с остальным флотом, внутри активировался скрытый радиомаяк, выдавший их позиции. Поняв, что их бессовестно одурачили, повстанцы начали подготовку к атаке. Вскоре из гиперпространства вышел TIE/x1 Дарта Вейдера. Капитан Джун Сато, командовавший флагманом, выпустил эскадрилью «Феникс», большая часть которой не смогла сравниться в космическом бою с выдающимся асом Войн Клонов и была перебита. Также получил критические повреждения головной корабль повстанческой эскадры, с которого началась эвакуация. Перегруппировавшись с вылетевшим на подмогу «Призраком», остатки звена начали контратаку. На борту находились команда лотальских повстанцев в полном составе (включая Бриджера) и Асока Тано собственной персоной. Им удалось задержать Вейдера и остальной подоспевший имперский флот, пока собственные силы готовились к гиперпрыжку, а затем успешно отступить самим. В ходе сражения Асока и Кэнан прибегли к медитации, чтобы получше узнать своего врага. Попытавшись проникнуть в разум ситха, Тано на миг лишилась чувств. Эзра на тот момент не владел этой техникой и мог лишь наблюдать со стороны. Встреча с Пропавшими командирами thumb|300px|Эзра и Кэнан смотрят на сожжённые руины Таркинграда. Потеря флагмана серьёзно ослабила сопротивление. Имперцы полагали, что активность повстанцев на какое-то время снизится. Чтобы они продолжали так думать, на брифинге с командиром Сато было принято решение залечь на дно, для чего требовались несколько тайных убежищ, о которых могли знать только ветераны Войн Клонов. У Асоки было всего трое таких знакомых — отставные клоны Грегор, Рекс и Вульф, которые в своё время избегли влияния Приказа 66 при помощи операций на мозге. Дав задание команде «Призрака» разыскать их, получить нужную информацию, а также, по возможности, завербовать Рекса в ряды Восстания, хотя бы в качестве консультанта, она сама отправилась на поиски тёмного лорда ситхов, о которых раньше знала лишь из курса истории и рассказов Кеноби. Последний раз вести от пропавших командиров приходили с планеты Силос — соляной пустыни с уникальными подземными озёрами под ней. В этих озёрах водились плавающие хищники джупа, напоминающие огромных креветок. Очевидно, пенсии отставным республиканским солдатам на прокорм не хватало, потому они с большим энтузиазмом занимались отловом съедобных джуп при помощи спецоборудования, установленного на списанном AT-TE. thumb|280px|Повстанцы сражаются с Империей на Силосе. Одно из таких животных, скорее всего, самое крупное в окрестностях, известное как Большой Бонго, удалось поймать с помощью прибывших членов команды. К несчастью для всех на Силосе, Вульф опрометчиво выдал повстанцев Империи. Звёздный разрушитель «Константин» выслал зонд для проверки сведений, а затем вышел на орбиту. После того, как патрульное звено звёздных истребителей TIE/LN было уничтожено при помощи ракетной пусковой установки, Каллус распорядился высадить войска для наземного сражения. Во главе с Каллусом отряд из трёх шагоходов AT-AT начал преследование единственного АТ-ТЕ, весьма устаревшего морально и физически, а также лишённого немалой части брони и вооружения. Чтобы выиграть неравный бой, Джаррус предложил заманить погоню в песчаную бурю, где не работали сканеры и видимость также была практически нулевой. Воспользовавшись Ощущением Силы, джедаи смогли маневрировать и вести прицельный огонь, получив преимущество над силами Империи. Уничтожив один из вражеских шагоходов, они вышли из бури и атаковали оставшиеся. Вторая машина была захвачена командой «Призрака», третью удалось обездвижить и расстрелять в упор, сблизившись вплотную, ценой собственного транспорта, который оказался критически повреждён и небоеспособен. Остатки имперской десантной группы, среди которых был и Каллус, спешно ретировались. «Константин» не смог оказать дальнейшую авиаподдержку, поскольку был отозван на встречу с Пятым братом, оказавшим таким образом своим врагам невольную услугу. Забрав Рекса с планеты, герои вернулись в новое расположение повстанческого флота. Встреча с Двойными неприятностями thumb|left|280px|Эзра и Сабин против Седьмой сестры.Позже Седьмая сестра и Пятый брат устроили Бриджеру засаду. Когда тот пытался бежать, за ним выслали небольших летающих дроидов, тактикой которых было хватать преследуемых за конечности с целью обездвижить. В конечном итоге от новых преследователей удалось отбиться, но те продолжали охоту на Эзру и прочих адептов Светлой стороны, постоянно выслеживая их в Силе и тем самым ставя под угрозу операции повстанцев. Поиски знаний о ситхах Возвращение в Храм джедаев на Лотале Поняв, что вечно отступать не получится, Эзра, вместе с Асокой и Кенаном, посетили лотальский храм джедаев, откуда можно было связаться с магистром Йодой и спросить совета мудрейшего из выживших джедаев. Тот посоветовал отправиться на планету Малакор и найти там Храм ситхов, где скрывался переживший Войны клонов Дарт Мол. Ситуация на Атоллоне Перед отбытием друзья помогли повстанцам в основанием новой постоянно действующей базы на Атоллоне, в частности, укрепить оборонительный периметр для защиты от набегов крикн — чрезвычайно опасных местных паукообразных хищников. Схватка на Малакоре и её последствия Затем герои отправились в место, указанное Йодой, чтобы сразиться с инквизиторами и Дартом Вейдером за будущее Галактики. Мол в этой схватке выступил их союзником, но вскоре предал и атаковал, в итоге всё же проиграв. Храм начал рушиться, и все выжившие участники действа покинули планету, с которой Эзра поднял ценный трофей — голокрон ситхов, содержавший знания, которые должны были помочь в борьбе с Империей. Чтобы раскрыть секреты вышеупомянутого артефакта, Бриджеру пришлось поступиться принципами джедаев и обратиться к практикам Тёмной стороны. Воссоединение голокронов на Призраке Дарт Мол захватил Призрак, чтобы воссоединить голокроны джедая и ситхов, так как хотел узнать место расположение Кеноби. Взяв друзей Кэнана и Эзры в плен, Мол сказал, чтобы джедаи достали голокроны, или их друзьям будет плохо. Мол, будучи ситхом, не мог открыть голокрон джедая и ждал возвращения джедаев и знал, что ради друзей, голокрон джедаев откроют Эзра или Кэнан. По возвращению джедаев, Эзра и Мол уединились и соединили голокроны, и каждый искал ответ на свой вопрос. Эзра искал ответ на вопрос как уничтожить ситхов, а Дарт Мол искал расположение Кеноби, чтобы сразиться с ним в последний раз. Кэнан, ворвавшись в комнату, убедил Эзру, чтобы тот разъединил голокроны, что ответ на вопрос об уничтожении ситхов не так важен. Эзра сопротивлялся, но вскоре убрал руки, разъединив голокроны. Эзра не получил точного ответа на вопрос, как и Мол, но после этого случая с голокронами, он имел некоторые воспоминания Мола, хотя совсем не понимал их. Мол так же имел воспоминания Эзры, например: местонахождение базы повстанцев на Атоллоне. Стычка на Лотале Экс-губернатор Райдер Азади сообщил о координатах повстанцев. Аринда Прайс выслала 6-8 полицейских транспортовНадежда глупца. Началась стычка. Пока Зеб, Сабин и еще несколько повстанцев сражались со штурмовиками, Эзра сражался с Рукхом. Обезвредив его, он защищал друзей. Подоспела поддержка с «Призрака». Но вскоре Зеба, Сабин, Марта Маттина и еще 2 повстанцев взяли в заложники. Но в итоге их освободили. Сражение за Лотал Аринда Прайс сбежала. Но повстанцы тем временем уже напалиВоссоединение семьи – и прощание и захватили центр. В реакторе щита завязалась перестрелка. Траун начал бомбардировку, но повстанцы успели. Эзра сдался Трауну и встретился с голограммой «канцлера» Палпатина. Он отвел его в некую комнату, где Эзре пришло видение его родителей. Но вместо того чтобы идти к ним, он разрушил комнату, а «канцлер» превратился в прежнего Сидиуса. Попав на мостик «Химеры», к повстанцам примкнули пурргиллы. Они начали разрушать крейсер Трауна.Траун понимал,что он умрет,но вместе с ним умрет и Эзра.Он попытался убить Эзру с бластера,но Эзра оттолкнул Трауна в щупальца пурргилл. Пока он сдерживал и Трауна,и подкрепление силой, пурргиллы улетели в гиперпространство. На "Призраке" Чоппер включает запись Эзры,где он объясняется с командой и обещается обязательно вернуться. Личность и черты характера Непростые времена, в которых прошли детство и юность Эзры, не сломили его, а лишь закалили и добавили ему сил. Зная, как непросто выживать в тяжёлых условиях, он узнал, какова цена взаимовыручки. Время от времени, он совершал незначительные преступления, но никогда не переступал черту, и потому в конечном итоге стал не обычным малолетним уголовником, а легендарным рыцарем Восстания. Способности и навыки Эзра Бриджер родился чувствительным к Силе. Светлокожий молодой парень зарабатывал на жизнь мелким воровством и мошенничеством, используя ум и способности против властей не по политическим или личным мотивам. Вместе с тем, поводов ненавидеть правящий режим у подростка было более чем достаточно: имперцы арестовали его родителей, и с тех пор мальчик жил в одиночестве, как сирота. Экипаж «Призрака» он поначалу принял за очередную шайку мелких бандитов, к которой можно было прибиться, но потом понял, насколько заблуждался. Пересмотрев своё эгоистическое отношение к жизни, Эзра встал на путь джедая. Чем больше добрых дел он совершал в составе отряда и чем крепче становились узы дружбы с ними, тем сильнее росла его связь с Силой. thumb|280px|Эзра размышляет над ситуацией и думает над своим следующим шагом. На родной планете будущий джедай освоил одну из базовых техник — контроль над животными. В ходе операции на астероиде, ему открылась и тёмная её сторона — умение перенаправлять гнев опасных монстров. Кэнан предостерёг своего падавана о пагубных перспективах такой способности. Бриджер впервые применил телекинез непроизвольно, испугавшись за товарища по команде, чем спас тому жизнь. Наставник Эзры был рад за обоих, но крайне обеспокоен тем, что сила ученика всё чаще растёт под влиянием тёмных эмоций (в данном случае — страха). Мастер продолжил терпеливое обучение нового падавана, пока тот не дозрел до посвящения в местном джедайском храме. За церемонией следил сам мастер Йода через телепатическую связь, и в итоге ученик получил свой первый кайбер-кристалл. В ходе миссии по спасению Макет Туа, Бриджер-младший безуспешно попытался применить обман разума на штурмовике и посетовал на свою неудачу учителю. На что тот с иронией заметил, что восприимчивость к воздействиям подобного рода самого Эзры существенно облегчила бы всем жизнь. В дальнейшем все способности Эзры существенно возросли. Кэнан подмечал, что потенциал ученика в Силе растёт быстрее, чем можно научить контролировать оный, что безусловно и тревожило наставника. Чувствуя травмы, оставленные в душе юноши его трудным детством, последователи Тёмной стороны не раз пытались на этом сыграть и переманить начинающего адепта к себе, но Джаррус всегда сдерживал подопечного от роковых ошибок, пока Эзра не научился принимать правильные решения самостоятельно. Дух Гранд-Инквизитора в образе Стража храма предупредил Кэнана, что Тьма постоянно будет привлекать Эзру, и борьба с искушением станет делом всей его жизни, если не кончится падением на Тёмную сторону. Эта двойственность восприятия проявилась в храме ситхов на Малакоре, где Эзра проявил одинаковые таланты в познании Тёмной и Светлой сторон Силы. После миссии по добыче артефакта Эзра балансировал на грани между ними, из последних сил поддерживая шаткое равновесие. Вооружение и экипировка thumb|left|200px|Эзра готовится выстрелить из своей рогатки. Во времена своего хулиганского детства Эзра обзавёлся световой рогаткой — предположительно, несмертельным вариантом светового лука, разрешённым как гражданское оружие самообороны. Оборудование для своих дел Эзра часто воровал у Империи. После непродолжительной стажировки в военной академии он «позаимствовал» оттуда имперский шлем. Получив кайбер-кристалл, Эзра собрал из него свой собственный световой меч, совмещённый с бластерным пистолетом. Бластерная надстройка стреляла только в парализующем режиме. Когда требовалось работать на поражение, отражать вражеские выстрелы или разрезать препятствия, в дело шёл световой клинок. В рюкзаке Бриджер таскал различные предметы первой необходимости — от инструментов до провианта. Главным приспособлением был прибор, напоминающий отвёртку (подобные имеются у дроидов-астромехаников), с помощью которого можно взламывать электронные замки и терминалы. Однажды при помощи этого устройства в имперскую систему связи был запущен особый вирус, позволивший вещать на правительственном канале непродолжительное время. За кулисами thumb|right|100px|Эзра Бриджер в виде LEGO фигурки. * Эзра Бриджер впервые был представлен как протагонист планируемого анимационного сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» в январе 2014 года на Nuremberg International Toy Fair. Эзра входит в набор «LEGO Star Wars Rebels Phantom» 14 февраля 2014 года. * «TV Guide» опубликовал материалы, посвящённые персонажу, где указано, что озвучивает его актёр Тейлор Грэй. * Опубликованные материалы включали небольшой видеоролик, подробнее рассказывающий о персонаже, из которого можно было узнать, что Эзра был первым персонажем, созданным для «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». * Фамилия Эзры буквально переводится как «наводящий мосты». Возможно, выбор создателей продиктован концепцией сериала, как связующего звена между третьим и четвёртым эпизодами саги. Появления *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы» — наборы LEGO в Нюрнберге, Германия — детский конструктор * Первичный обзор: пополнение в «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы» — телегид Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Бриджеров Категория:Младшие джедаи Категория:Члены LRC077 Категория:Личный состав группы «Феникс»